The Weight of a Title
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: She was like the sun, always brightening his day, even when she was, in all honesty, the reason for his turmoil. But she was so close, and the heat from her sun was like a match, igniting the tree that had grown of fear and despair, burning it to the ground. One-Shot exploring Bash's thoughts on the newest development in his life.


**A/N: Hey guys, its Vengeance here. So holy smokes, Mary finally figured out what I was saying all along! Can we Mash fans get a Hell Yeah? Anyways, here's a new little one-shot for you guys, I hope you like it. After tonight's events I thought my latest Mash story needed a new feel. I think Bash has a right to feel a little pleased with himself at the moment. Definitely deserves a little bit of selfishness doesn't he? Anyways, I'm anxious and excited to hear what you all think of this new Bash. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.**

How did it come down to this? This was not what Bash had ever expected. His whole life he had grown up with no title, he grew up being called Bastard, for that was what he was. His mother was not the Queen of France as his father was its King; she was a Mistress which meant he was nothing. Even when his mother had gone behind his back attempted to convince the Pope to have him legitimized, he hadn't expected anything to come of it.

However, all of this has changed. Not only was he being legitimized, he was being named heir to the throne, the future King of France. The funny thing was, that wasn't the biggest blow to him. The thing that worried Bash the most was the other title that was soon to be placed on him. Husband. He was going to marry Mary, she was to be his wife and he will be her husband.

Of course Bash had no problem with marrying Mary; it was after all what he really wanted. He wanted to be able to call her his own. There had been nothing Francis had been given that Bash had ever coveted, not his throne, not his titles, his power, nothing. Not until Mary came around and suddenly Bash could see nothing but her, want nothing but her. Bash had always been a happy with his lot in life. He always had what he needed, he had never really wanted for anything. It was almost maddening the emotions and thoughts Mary could evoke in him.

And here he was now, seemingly accepting title after title for her. He would marry her and become her husband; he would take everything his brother had ever known from him, all for her. He liked to think that this was for Francis, so that he too could play his part to keep his brother safe, but Bash was no fool. He knew that first and foremost, this was for him, he was doing this for his own selfish gain. Even if he knew Mary's heart wouldn't truly lie with him (though he suspected that there was a piece, how small he couldn't be sure, that held his name) at least he was able to call her his. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe and happy.

Bash took a deep breath of the fresh air that blew across his face as he leaned out the window. He closed his eyes and flinched slightly at the vision that played out on his eyelids. The look on Francis' face as he came into the Throne room, declaring his intent to enjoy his new found freedom. He knew his little brother was attempting to be the bigger man, which Bash couldn't deny he was doing very well. What Bash also knew what that his brother was torn to shreds. He was losing everything, even the simple title of husband.

He opened his eyes again to look out about the castle grounds. The wind was cool and he welcomed the chill that seeped to his bones. There was something comforting about it. It reminded him of the cool breezes that often rushed over his face, flushing his cheeks when he was out on a ride, or off hunting. A pastime Bash was sure he would soon be made to give up.

Everything felt like it was changing in the blink of an eye. A sick fear was starting to seep into him, accepting passage from the cool breeze through his bones and into his heart, into his soul. Would he be able to do it? His father was right. He hadn't been groomed for this. He didn't knew how to be King, how to be a ruler, or even a husband. Doubt started to take root, growing from the seed of fear embedded in him.

"You look so pensive," Bash's head turned at the sweet voice. His body warmed a little when he saw Mary approaching, and as they spoke it grew warmer. She was like the sun, always brightening his day, even when she was, in all honesty, the reason for his turmoil. But she was so close, and the heat from her sun was like a match, igniting the tree that had grown of fear and despair, burning it to the ground.

He could feel hope start to rise as he spoke the words allowed. She would be his wife, and the mere thought gave him strength. It filled him with courage and hope, reminding him of what all of this was for, that there was something worth fighting for in this, and he knew that even with all his fears, with Mary at his side, everything would turn out ok. He had faith in her, and he realized faith in himself as well.

"How very unexpected."


End file.
